Dawn of War II VoDs and live streams
C1Uf5KLcjBc Example commentary cast of a Head-to-Head (1v1) match by HarlequinCasts in 1080p HD The Dawn of War II series – with current multiplayer matches happening in the Dawn of War II: Retribution system since February 2011 – has always had an active live streaming scene with mostly full coverage of tournaments and cup-style events as well as noteworthy ladder/custom matches. Some channels have made theme casts of mid- or newbie-level matches as well, focusing on gameplay basics and typical mistakes. The major live streaming channels are listed below. Note that there is a slight emphasis on 1v1 matches over 2v2, with 3v3 being casted more rarely. This is due to gameplay balance not being at a competitive level in 3v3 circumstances, as well as the fact that following a six-player match with a single "camera" is a little difficult. Picks The best channels to follow at the moment (spring 2012) are probably Dawn of War Replays, FitzRupee Casts and BUDCAST on YouTube. These channels are uploading casts in 1080p HD, the commentators know the game well, and subscription for notifications is easy (most people already have an account). * DoWReplaysNet - YouTube (last activity 12 okt 2012 (15 Oct 2012)) * FitzRupee Casts - YouTube (last activity 11 sep 2012 (15 oct 2012)) * BUDCAST - YouTube (last activity 14 oct 2012 (15 oct 2012)) * gamereplays.org (last active oct 14th (15 oct 2012)) Good Games Live The most established Dawn of War II channel, Dow2live – renamed to Good Games Live in March 2012 – has been active since 2009 and casted games throughout the whole series. The current activity is on their own domain and own3D channel, but older casts on YouTube, Ustream and Livestream are still viewable. * Good Games Live - main website * own3D.tv - Dow2live * Dawn of War 2 Livecasts - YouTube (last activity 4 maj 2011 ( 15 oct 2012)) * DOW2LIVE on USTREAM * Dawn of War 2 livecasting - Livestream * Dawn of War LiveCast (Steam Group) Harlequin Casts Started in February 2011 when Dawn of War II: Retribution went into beta, with support and attention from Relic's side as well, Harlequin Casts was very popular for some time. With an experienced caster coming from StarCraft games and technically flawless 1080p video, these casts are very beginner-friendly. Sadly, Harlequin hasn't been active since summer 2011, but all casts are viewable on YouTube. And maybe he'll make a comeback yet. * Harlequin Casts - YouTube (last active 7 dec 2011 (15 oct 2012)) GameReplays.org The GameReplays.org (GR) replay database and forum is the main hub for regular Dawn of War II players, and the hangout for all those epic pros you've seen on casts. GR has used different casting services for different events. * gamereplaysdow2 - TwitchTV (last activity nov 20th (15 oct 2012)) * gamereplays.org (last active oct 14th (15 oct 2012)) L2P Casts The Project L2P group made some tournament casts during early Retribution era; no HD quality, but commentary is directed to beginning players, which may help. * own3D - OlBloodNGutz (last activity 2011-03-28 (15 oct 2012)) Shalesey Casts Started shortly after the release of Dawn of War II: Retribution (so no old vanilla or Dawn of War II: Chaos Rising casts here), Shalesey Casts was the most active channel for a good while, with its video count >800 at October 2011. The technical quality of streams is not quite as good as on Dow2live or Harlequin, but coverage is good. * ShaleseyCasts.com * own3D - shalesey * Shalesey Casts - YouTube (last Dow2r related activity 8 jan 2012 (15 oct 2012)) DoWReplays Dawn of War Replays or DoWReplays.net started casting matches in summer 2011 and hence offers Dawn of War II: Retribution commentary. Casts are done in excellent HD quality and can be viewed on YouTube. * Dawn of War Replays * DoWReplaysNet - YouTube (last activity 12 oct 2012 (15 oct 2012)) FitzRupee Casts Established in October 2011, FitzRupee Casts is an active channel with technically flawless HD streams and affiliation with GameReplays.org for tournament coverage. * FitzRupee Casts - YouTube (last activity 11 sep 2012 (15 oct 2012)) * own3D.tv - RedRupee * FitzRupee Casts - Facebook WasteMaLife WasteMaLife has been casting Dawn of War II: Retribution matches since October 2011, available in 1080p HD with an Australian accent. * WasteMaLife - YouTube (last activity 8 aug 2012 (15 Oct 2012)) Zonin Zonin is a Project L2P member who has been casting matches since January 2012. Stream seems to have games from different skill levels, and PoV as well as commentary. * own3D - Zonin (last activity 2012-04-22 (15 oct 2012)) * YouTube - ZoninSilverflame Rokco Rokco is one of the new channels, casting both match commentaries and PoV gameplay in HD since February 2012 or so. Recent casts include matches from the ESL 1v1 Midskilled Cup 2 and Community Game-Night 2.0. * own3D - Rokco (last activity 2012-07-29 (15 Oct 2012)) * Rokco Casts (Steam Group) BUDCAST The BUDCAST channel of steve bud (a veteran player best known for his Eldar and Orks in 1v1) started casting commentaries in March 2012. HD casts of fairly high-level matches so far. * YouTube - steve bud's BUDCAST (last activity 14 oct 2012 (15 oct 2012)) * TwitchTV - steve_bud * steve bud casts dow2 (Steam Group) PoV streams There are a number of players who aren't really doing commentaries on matches played by other people, but record Point of View (PoV) casts of themselves playing. This type of cast allows viewers to see the actual micro (use of camera and mouse/keyboard commands), which can be interesting and educational. * own3D - Edtjuh Edtjuh, a top player expert on all factions (last activity 2012-02-14 (15 oct 2012)) * own3D - Iconoclast's own channel Iconoclast, a Good Games Live staff member (last activity 2012-04-29 (15 oct 2012)) * own3D - L0ckf34r Locklear, a high-level Space Marine player (thecnical issues/offline (15 oct 2012)) * own3D - mektown Trojan, Russian cast (last activity 2012-05-13 ( 15 oct 2012)) * own3D - raaar raaar, a high-level player competent with most factions (last activity 2011-06-15 (15 oct 2012)) * TwitchTV - Carnevour1 Carnevour (last activity dow2r related mar 31 (15 oct 2012)) * TwitchTV - choinnh NareYa, a high-level Tyranid and Ork player (channel could not be found ( 15 oct 2012)) * TwitchTV - GuruSkippy GuruSkippy, a high-level Ork player (last activity dow2r related jan 25 (15 oct 2012)) * TwitchTV - harryruss HARRY RUSS, a high-level IG player * TwitchTV - HARRYstreams yeah the same guy * TwitchTV - Jaakko112 AngryBeaver (noobcast), random team battles * TwitchTV - LockyCasts Locklear, a high-level Space Marine player * TwitchTV - phatness_ PhatE, occasional Ork casts * TwitchTV - UncleDoland Wurgl, a high-level Eldar, IG and Tyranid player * TwitchTV - Vindicarex VindicareX, a high-level SM and CSM player Category:Dawn of War II Category:Chaos Rising Category:Retribution